


Video games impart wisdom to those who seek it.

by crookedspoon



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [34]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Bad Puns, Community: 1-million-words, Community: fic_promptly, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Video & Computer Games, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gintoki has games to play, people to save!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video games impart wisdom to those who seek it.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts "Gintama, any, Ace Attorney" at [fic-promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/96346.html?thread=4519258&format=light#cmt4519258), and "Slot it in!" at 1mw's [February Bingo](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1061197.html#cutid1).

"Shinpachi? Have you seen my DS?"

"The pink one? Kagura took it out on her walk with Sadaharu."

"Whaaat? That monster girl's gonna break it! And then who's gonna keep those poor, innocent souls from being wrongfully convicted? Their fate rests on my investigative skills."

"I think you're being overly dramatic about a game, Gin-san."

"Objection! It's not a game, Shinpachi. It's education! Remember that one time Madao's ass was on the line?"

"Isn't it always?"

"That's not the point! The point is: my dashing performance was all down to what I learned from that lawyer."

"Right..."

"That's the one."


End file.
